Impulso peligroso
by Melys
Summary: Flippy a vuelto a herir a Flaky, y Petunia no puede evitar enfadarse. Va a 'charlar' con él, pero está demasiado enfadada como para medir sus palabras, y eso tiene consecuencias.


**Advertencias: **Es HTF... Ya se lo imaginan. Violencia.

Esto es una cosa random que se me ha ocurrido.

Versiones humanas de los personajes

**Handy x Petunia. **

¡Porque esta pareja necesita más amor! :3

**Impulsos peligrosos.**

Petunia suspiró, mientras desinfectaba las heridas de Flaky con alcohol, limpiándo los pequeños cortes recientes de los brazos de la chica pelirroja.

-No te acerques a él. -La dijo, seria, agarrándola por los hombros. -Es peligroso.

Flaky suspiró, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Pero, Petunia... Flippy no es malo, deberías saberlo. No puedo dejarle solo, ni siquiera es culpa suya.

La peliazul negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, y se levantó, con el ceño fruncido. Miró de reojo a Flaky.

-Saldré un momento.

**oxo**

Caminaba por los pasillos, en dirección a la zona donde estaban los dormitorios de los chicos.

Apretaba los puños, furiosa, sin pensar en lo que hacia. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de Flippy, ignorando la vocecilla que gritaba en su cabeza que se fuera de allí, que, maldita sea, ese tío estaba como una puñetera cabra, que la iba a matar si seguía haciendo el idiota. La peliazul no hizo caso.

La puerta se abrió y vio la figura del chico, pudiendo verle con claridad al abrirse del todo la puerta. El peliverde la observó con curiosidad, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

-¿Quieres algo, Tunia? -Dijo amablemente, usando aquel diminutivo para llamar a la chica, que solo frunció el ceño y se encaró a él.

-¡Escúchame, maldito psicópata con trastorno de personalidad! -Exclamó, muy enfadada, agarrando al chico del brazo y dando un brusco tirón para que se acercara a ella, clavándole las uñas en el brazo. -¡Deja de hacerle daño a Flaky! ¡Eres...!

Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que había apretado demasiado, un fino hilo de sangre resbaló desde la zona en la que clavaba sus uñas en la piel de Flippy. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos amarillos que tanto pavor causaban. Chilló.

Flippy la estampó bruscamente contra la pared del pasillo, sacando ese cuchillo que siempre llevaba encima. Petunia se revolvió con brusquedad, pero él la agarró del pelo y la tiró al suelo, poniéndose sobre ella para que no se levantara.

-¡Estúpida! -Dijo entre risas, esbozando una sonrisa demente. -No creí que hubiera nadie tan idiota como para hacerme salir a propósito, o al menos parece que eso es lo que buscabas, pequeña Petunia.

Soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión de terror.

-Veamos... ¿a qué vamos a jugar primero? ¿Debería arrancarte esa sucia lengua? Parece que es lo único que no te preocupas en limpiar.

-Suéltame.

Petunia intentó golpearle con la mano, pero él se la agarró. Con un rápido movimiento, la retorció el brazo, y se escuchó un crujido en el hombro de la peliazul, que gritó de dolor, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-O tal vez arrancarte los brazos. Como a Handy.

Petunia frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. La chica se retorció violentamente y le dio una patada en el pecho, apartándole de si. Intentó levantarse para huir, pero solo consiguió avanzar un poco a cuatro patas, ya que cuando intentó levantarse él la agarró del tobillo y la hizo caer de nuevo.

Le escuchó reír, y notó que la agarraba del cabello por detrás, levantando su cabeza. Notó el filo del cuchillo en su cuello y ahogó un débil grito.

-Veamos cuanto aguantas antes de ahogarte en tu propia sangre.

Y se dispuso a hacer una fina raja, cuando una voz le detuvo.

-¡Flippy!

-¡Petunia!

Escuchó las dos voces tras él, justo antes de que alguien se le tirara encima. Flippy soltó un gruñido, sorprendido, y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Al soltar a Petunia, ésta se golpeó también contra el suelo.

-¿Handy? -Murmuró ésta, consiguiendo incorporarse. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que el pelinaranja se había avalanzado sobre Flippy. -¡Handy!

Flaky se acercó corriendo, pero no sabía qué hacer, ella no tenía ninguna fuerza comparada con la de los dos chicos, no podía separarles

Flippy se recuperó del golpe y rodó sobre si mismo apartándose de Handy, que se levantó con un poco de dificultad. Flippy estuvo a punto de acercarse para clavarle el cuchillo, cuando notó unos delgados brazos rodeándole desde atrás.

-¡No! -Rogó Flaky, temblando, completamente aterrorizada. -Déjales en paz, por favor. Yo sé que no eres así...

El peliverde giró la cabeza hacia ella, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír de aquella maníaca manera.

La pelirroja ahogó un gritito de pánico, antes de que él la agarrara del brazo, sin permitirla apartarse.

Mientras tanto, Petunia se había acercado a Handy, ignorando el dolor de su hombro. Le abrazó con el brazo sano, sollozando, y murmurando 'lo siento' en voz baja.

Handy la observó, serio, y la apartó delicadamente doblando una pierna, colocando la rodilla entre ambos. Frunció el ceño y apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme así. -Dijo, serio. Se sonrojó bruscamente cuando ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Flippy puso los ojos en blanco, poniendo una mueca de asco. Sin soltar a la pelirroja, que soltaba pequeños gimoteos en voz baja, la arrastró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Petunia se levantó rápidamente e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada desde dentro.

-¡Abre! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Déjala en paz! -Gritó, golpeando la puerta con una mano. No hubo respuesta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, derrotada, y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Handy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro desde atrás, y ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Mira lo que he conseguido, soy una estúpida. Solo quería hablar con él, pero fui demasiado borde, estaba enfadada porque siempre acaba haciéndola daño, pero... yo...

-Calla. -Murmuró Handy, mirándola de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró levemente, ladeando la cabeza y apoyándola en la de ella. -Podría haberte matado. ¿Estás bien?

Petunia apartó las manos de su cara, con los ojos levemente enrojecidos y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Asintió levemente.

Handy negó con la cabeza y besó su mejilla, donde resbalaba una lágrima, limpiándola.

Ella sonrió levemente. Handy se sonrojó, apartando la mirada, y se levantó, seguido de la peliazul.

Entraron en el cuarto del pelinaranja y Petunia se sentó en el borde de la cama, algo adolorida. Al ver que Handy intentaba buscar algo, se levantó para ayudarle, pero él la lanzó una mirada con el ceño fruncido que hizo que volviera a sentarse, murmurando un 'lo siento'. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba Handy que le trataran como si no pudiera hacer nada, pero ella no podía evitar preocuparse.

Petunia se desbrochó el vestido y lo bajó hasta la cintura, dejando que él la vendara el hombro, lo hizo bien a pesar de no poder usar las manos, apretando finalmente las vendas con los dientes, y ella le sonrió.

Handy suspiró y apartó la mirada, sonrojado. Después de todo, Petunia solo estaba cubierta por un sujetador de cintura para arriba. Ella rió levemente al notar su incomodez y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

**oxo**

Um, y pensé en hacer una segunda parte, que tendría lemon de Handy y Petunia y lo que hacen Flippy y Flaky en la habitación... *cejas cejas* O sea, más lemon, pls. (?)


End file.
